A Very Unlucky Friday the 13th
by Midnight-Dawn-Morning-Star
Summary: This is my 1st story! Percy,Thalia,Nico and Annabeth have been turned into cats and find their way to the forest of the Clans! How wlll the warriors and the PJO gang react once they find out why fate's messing with them? Find out as their worlds collide!
1. Four strangers arrive

**A Very Unlucky Friday the 13****th**

_**My 1**__**st**__** story about Percy and the Warriors! This is set two moons after Firestar's Quest and after The Last Olympian! And sorry I couldn't post this earlier with school and all that…. Now on with my story!**_

Sandstorm's POV

As I woke up one morning, the scent of the nursery filled my nose. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my precious little kits, Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Squirrelkit had a fiery orange pelt with green eyes just like her father, Firestar, and also had a bushy tail like a squirrel. Leafkit had a tabby pelt and amber colored eyes. I had named her after Spottedleaf, our former medicine cat, after she had helped me save lives of the warriors of Skyclan, and of course Leafstar, after the current leader of Skyclan,as a rememberance of the journey to that had brought a lost clan back together and brought Firestar and I closer than seemed to be sleeping soundly, so I had decided not to wake them up. I quietly slipped out of the nursery and looked at the sky. It was almost sun high and a hunting patrol had just left. Camp was stirring. The elders were sunning themselves in the warm new-leaf sun light, while two apprentices, Spiderpaw and Shrewpaw, were cleaning their den. A couple of warriors were snoring away in the warriors den.'Four moons 'til I move back there and kits would be 'paws by then' Ithought as I silently sighed to myself.I knew that I could never keep them from becoming apprentices but I, of course, would miss their tiny, warm bodies pressed next to mine. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse, then sat by the entrance of the nursery. The gorse tunnel had started shaking as a hunting patrol arrived. I heard a hiss through the entrance whose voice, which no doubt, came from Graystripe, the deputy of Thunderclan."Quiet or you'll scare all the prey from here to Fourtrees!" he hissed, his voice sounding really cold. I wondered who he was talking to, until they came in. Out came the patrol, but there were four cats. Four cats with one of the strangest appearances I have ever seen.

**So, how do u like it? I'll be putting some OC characters and there will be some parts I just made also a SUPER SORRY that it's so short. Hope u like it! I don't really care if u say anything bad 'bout it. Next Chapter's gonna be what happened 2 the PJO gang and stuff. I'll probably update next week. These things are harder than u think they r, u know? Thanks 4 reading!**


	2. Swallowed By a Light Part 1

**A Very Unlucky Friday the 13****th**

**Me: Yay! I'm finally updating!**

**Percy: Why?**

**Annabeth: Because she wants to, Seaweed Brain!**

**Percy: Why?**

**Nico: Forget it, Annabeth. He's hopeless.**

**Percy: Am not!**

**Thalia: Hey Kelp-Head! The Author is making the beginning in your point of view! This'll be hilarious!**

**Me: Please just do the disclaimer already so we can get on with it!**

**Percy: Fine. Cecilia/Me-MowtheAssasin514 does NOT own PJO and the Warriors. **

**Percy's POV In Cabin 3: The Poseidon Cabin**

It all began when I woke up as a cat. I just woke up on a certain morning, which happened to be Friday the 13th, and I of course, having some of the worst demigod luck in history, got turned into a cat. I opened my eyes and yawned. I tried to stretch my arms. _Tried_ to. I realized that I couldn't. _And _that my hands looked black and furry. I quickly looked around the room, which looked a lot bigger than usual. After looking around, I checked what was different about me. My teeth were sharper than before. I had a tail _and_ had to walk on all four legs. I ran to the mirror to see things that I couldn't really see. I had raven black fur( a bit shaggy and not too long) and thankfully still had my sea-green eyes. 'I wonder if Annabeth would recognize the cat I am now. He would probably freak out or start laughing at me. Probably.' I thought to myself. The door was slightly open. I trotted outside, accepting the fact that I'm now a cat. 'At least I'm not a guinea pig' I thought. Things like this occur when you're least expecting it. It just makes me _hate_ being I'm a demigod, though it does have some perks. I soon got outside. Camp looks _much_ bigger when you're the size of a cat and you _are_ one. While lookin' around I spotted another cat coming out of Cabin 6, the Athena Cabin. The cat, which I assumed was a she, had a sandy, golden blonde pelt that glowed in the sunlight. 'Pelt? Since when did I start thinking like a cat? Oh, right. This morning' I thought. The she-cat was staring into space, deep in thought. I had a glance at her eyes. 'Oh Gods' I thought. Those eyes were grey. Stormy Grey to be exact. They were the eyes I learned to love. Those eyes belonged to Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and my girlfriend. I have no idea why but for some reason, I thought it was funny. _Real_ funny. So I did the natural thing, I started laughing my butt off. My laughs sounded like a sort of meowing laugh. She heard me laughing, turned her head to me, and started staring. "Hey Wise girl, you know its rude to stare" I said then continued laughing. She blinked then asked, "Percy?" in a (At least it was) surprised voice. "Aww, Annie can't recognize her own Seaweed Brain" I said with fake hurt and just to annoy her I added, "For the first time she doesn't know something!". That sure ticked her off. I thought she was gonna punch me but we were cats so she couldn't. Annabeth smirked (If cats _could_ smirk) before saying, "I may not be able to punch you" she said as if she were reading my mind, "but I could always bite or claw you to pieces!" she said, right before leaping on me. We playfully wrestled on the ground, ending up with her winning. "So…..How do we turn back to normal?" I asked her. "We also have to find out who even caused this in the first place." She replied. And at that, we were swallowed by a wave of light.


End file.
